Capture
by weedom
Summary: Human AU: Princess Isabella is being married off to King Edward to solidify her families power. She is taken hostage by the pirate James and is rescued by the pirate Jasper only to have suffered from severe memory loss. Jasper starts to lose his heart to this mystery woman and all hell is breaking loose back on land because of her kidnapping and suspected murder.


Extended Summary: Human AU. Isabella is a princess of Spain and she is being married of the King Edward of England. On her voyage to England her ship is attacked by pirates lead by James and she is taken hostage. James is seeking vengeance against Edward and will not stop until he feels vindicated. After being beaten by her captors she suffers from memory loss and forgets who she is and is convinced by her captors that she is nothing more than a peasant. Another pirate, Jasper, attacks his sworn enemy finding a damaged girl in the ashes. He takes her with him against his better judgment and soon finds himself in love with her.

a/n this is a very different story for me. It is set in Renaissance era Europe. It will have some to a lot of violence just has a warning. The M rating is a warning for the chapters to come not the first couple.

Isabella's POV

"Isabella the agreements have been signed. You are going to be leaving in one month to go to England and will marry their King, Edward." My father, King Carlos VI, told me from his thrown. I look to my mother hoping that this is some horrible misunderstanding. Queen Renee, or has my father sometimes refers to her has his Scottish Rose, gives me a sad smile and I know it's been decided. I've been sold. Just like so many of the girls I have grown up with. Sold to the highest bidder to bring two houses together. I just wish it wasn't to that man.

My brother, Emmett, looks at my father utterly stunned and shakes his head. "Father you can't be serious. You can't have her marry Edward." I stare at my brother and he grabs my hand. My brother took more after my father. He is much more Spanish. He has dark thick hair that is a wonderful blend of my fathers and mothers and beautiful bronzed skin. I took after my Scottish mother. I am pale and have auburn hair. I have always stuck out like a sore thumb even in my own home, just like my mother. The only Spanish trait I inherited are my father's brown eyes. My father's jaw sets and he doesn't look happy. "I am doing this for you Emmett. You will need England when you are king and this solidifies your ties with them."

"But father you meet him when he was here. He is not a good fit for her. Surely there is someone else that would give us a strong alliance without her having marry that man." I have never heard my brother talk back to my father, but my brother and I are close. When I was growing up I worshipped him. He never picked on me like many of my friends older brothers did. Looking back I assume it's because we had lost so many siblings. My mother birthed 7 children for my father, only Emmett and I survived and I was the youngest. I don't remember the ones that passed before me but sometimes Emmett will tell me about them. Mother still visits them in our family crypt and it is not uncommon to see her coming from the crypt with tears still clinging to her lashes.

"I am still the King son. This is my decision and it is final. There is no more to be said on the topic." My father looks from my brother to me. "I suggest that you go back to your rooms and work with your ladies to figure out what you want to bring with you. Lady Rosalie will be accompanying you on your voyage."

"Her too father!" Emmett screams out. If I thought he was talking back to our father earlier this is enough to make me stumble. "I said this decision is final now leave." Emmett storms out of the throne room and I meekly curtsey and walk back to my rooms in a daze. I do not want to marry this man but I don't have much of a say.

I fumble with the handle to my room. I finally manage to open the door and I shut it behind me quietly. I lean against the door and try to fight the tears that have been begging to be released since the moment my father said I was sold. If my skirts weren't so big I would have fallen to the floor but they manage to support me. "Bella!" I hear my best friend shout out from my room. She and I have had little pet names for each other since we were toddlers. She calls me Bella and I call her Rosa.

Rosalie is in front of me in a moment and holding me by my arms. She guides me to one of the couches in my receiving room and helps me sit down. "What has happened?" Rosalie is my mother's best friend's daughter. When my mother was sent to Spain to marry my father she brought her own entourage with her. Her closest confidant was Lady Esme. My mother was able to secure an advantageous marriage for her with one of my father's favorite and most powerful Ambassador's. Lord Carlisle is a kind man and has always been very sweet to me. Our mother's were pregnant at the same time with us and we have grown up like sisters. She also takes after our mothers' Scottish looks. She is pale like me but has blonde hair. Her father's mother was a northern highborn woman and he took after her but apparently it was still a surprise when Rosa came out blonde.

"My father has decided that I shall marry King Edward of England. I leave in a moth and he told me that it has been arranged for you to go with me." I sob out to her. Rosalie's emotions play over her features and I can read them like a book. She is scared, upset, and for some reason heartbroken. "Rosa what is wrong?" I ask her getting worried.

Rosalie shakes off the look on her face and gives me a forced smile. "Nothing, it will be fine. We will be fine." She grabs my hand and twirls her pinky with me and kisses her thumb and forces me to as well. This has been our thing since we just toddlers. "Has long as we are together we will be fine." She is saying that to convince herself just as much as to convince me.

There is a knock at my door and Rosalie jumps up to answer it. My mother comes breezing passed her to me and pulls me in a tight hug. "I am sorry darling. I tried to convince him otherwise but he would hear none of it." It is no secret that my mother has no love of England. She is Scottish and her daughter is about to marry her natural born enemy.

"Mother you meet him while he was here. He was horrible. He was cruel and crude. I saw him kick that child that was begging in the city. Let alone the rumors about what happened to that girl. Mother please there must be a way out of this." He truly was a detestable man. When he first arrived I thought he quite handsome. He has most beautiful brown hair and his eyes were so green that I assume they are like the moors that my mother would tell me about before bed when I was a child. It only took a few moments of standing under his stare to realize he didn't have a handsome soul. His gaze bore into my soul like a predator sizing up his prey. He looked at me like I was some sort of treat that could be hunted and consumed. It was unnerving. The month he was at our court was difficult. When he was here he was just a prince searching out the great houses of Europe for a perspective bride. After he left us his father passed away and he went back home to take his crown.

My mother cradles my head in her chest and caresses my head. "It may not be that bad darling. I didn't love your father when we were wedded but with the years has come a great sense of companionship and I care for him dearly and you know he does me. Give it time and you may even grow to love him just like you will your children with him." I look up at her and I can tell she doesn't believe what she is saying. Father has never paraded a mistress around my mother like a prized horse on parade but I can tell Edward will. He slept with enough women while visiting that I know he will have no problem making sure I know exactly where I stand with him. "Rosalie dear could you give us a few minutes? Maybe you could head to the rose gardens on the west side of the castle." Rosa shakes her head and leaves the room.

"Why are you sending her away mother?" I ask wiping the tears from my face. She kisses my forehead and frowns. "You are not the only one who is losing things by leaving my dear. Just let her be." I want to ask what is talking about but I can tell by the set of my mother's jaw that she is done with this conversation.

"What do I do mother?" I ask settling back into her arms. After I leave here I doubt I will ever see my mother again. She has never gone back to Scotland and never saw her parents after she left.

She gives me a tight squeeze. "You will do what all ladies of noble birth do darling. You will smile and you will curtsey. You will speak his language flawlessly like your tutors and I have taught you and you will dance with him gracefully like your teachers have engrained in you. Even if that truly isn't your strong suit." She says with a small smile. "There are things that you are not taught though darling and I feel like I should prepare you for them. You will have wifely duties to perform. In the beginning they will be fairly regular at least until you are with child. If you are lucky you will have a strong male heir in the beginning like I did. Whatever he demands of your body Isabella you have to give him, no matter how horrible or strange it might seem."

I quickly pull away from my mother. "Did father hurt you?" I cry out. She smiles and shakes her head no. "Your father was always very kind to me. We care for each other very much. In fact you could even say we have grown to love each other but I have childhood friends who were not so lucky. You must learn to be a strong woman and hide your pain and true emotions Isabella. You are going to be a queen and there are things that are expected of you. I have requested that Lord Carlisle be sent to England has your fathers Ambassador once he comes back from Germany. I will feel better knowing that Esme is there for you and Rosalie has well."

"Do you think Angela had this talk with her mother before she was sent here to marry Emmett?" Angela is a Austrian Princess and came 6 months ago to marry my brother. I know they are not in love but he is kind to her and she is a sweet girl. I have enjoyed getting to know her and for awhile we thought I would be sent to Austria to marry her cousin Frederick. She told me such wonderful stories about his chivalry and kindness. Angela found out she was pregnant just two days ago and has been positively glowing. I will never know my little niece of nephew. Will I ever meet them?

"Yes darling I would guess she did but we both know that your brother was raised right and would never hurt her, even if he doesn't love her." We sit their quietly for a moment and I wiggle a bit so I can look at my mother. "Do you think Emmett could ever grow to love her?"

A sadness washes over her face and I wish I had never asked. "I think he cares for her very much but I doubt he will ever love her darling. But you must not fill your head with such nonsense as love. That is not something we have the luxury to wish for. Now don't you worry about Emmett and Angela they will be fine and so will you. Let's bring in some of the maids and go through you clothes and figure out what you will bring with you. English customs are a bit different than ours here and you will no doubt get a new wardrobe in the English fashion once you get there. I did the same thing when I moved here and so did Angela."

The rest of the afternoon is spent with my mother. I don't want to miss a moment of time with her if I can avoid it. We go through my clothes, my jewels, and my other belongings. There are some crown jewels that are expected to travel with me has a dowry but I will keep them to wear. They will go to any children that I bare for Edward and become his property in case of my death.

After supper Emmett shows up at my apartments and pulls me in to a tight hug. "I am sorry Bella. I tried I really did. I tried to convince father that a Austrian or Italian marriage would be advantageous but he said that with Angela we didn't need Austrian and that Italy was ruled by the pope and not the noble families." It is no secret that Emmett did not approve of Edward while he was here. I do not know what happened during the time that they spent together but I can only assume it wasn't good. Emmett looks around the room and sees that no one but Rosa is with me. He slips me a small dagger. "I want you to have this in case Bella."

I look at the dagger and back up at my brother with wide eyes. "Emmett what is this for?" I squeak out. He frowns at me and hugs me once again. "I spent a week with him traveling and he... I just want you to be protect yourself if need be."

Another hand comes to rest on my shoulder and I turn to see Rosa standing next to me. "I will do what I can to care for her Emmett." She says softly. Her eyes are filled with sorrow and tears. I look back to Emmett and I see that his eyes are just as sorrowful. "Take care of yourself has well." He then turns and abruptly leaves the room.

"Rosa what do I do with this?" She takes the daggers and packs it in my private bag that will accompany me with my personal belongings. "He's giving you a way out if you need it Bella." My eyes grown even larger. My brother thinks I may need to take my own life after marrying this man. I can't do it. I feel my heart start to pound faster and I can't seem to get any oxygen. My gown is much to constricting and my corset is so tight I think it could break my ribs.

Rosalie turns around hearing me start to panic and immediately starts to try to get me out of my gown. "Breath Bella breath. " She directs me calmly. Once my laces are undone I start to be able to breathe easier and I try to calm myself. "I can't do this Rosa."

"You can and you will Bella. This is what we have been breed to do." I don't want to leave my family and I don't want to marry this man. "I will be there and the Queen informed me that my father will be assigned to England once he comes back and my mother will be with him. It will be fine." We both know she is lying.

The next few weeks are a blur. Rosa has been missing for long lengths of time but she has people to say goodbye to as well. I have spent has much time with my mother, father ,and brother has possible. I have tried to commit my home and homeland to my memory.

My mother has spent most of the days trying to prepare me for what is to be expected of me. "Now darling I know that music and dancing are not your forte but you must try your hardest to please you husband. While he was here he seemed very fond of dancing and it will be expected of you. Just try not to step on his feet."

I can't help but blush. I am a decent dancer but only because my tutors have spent an absurd amount of time with me. Rosalie is the graceful one of us. I would much prefer to spend my time reading. "And honey do not be surprised if at first it seems like he testing you. He will want to see what you are capable off. When I first came to court here your father would sometimes test my abilities. He would test my language skills, my reasoning skills, and other things. He needed to know what kind of queen he was getting. Once I got pregnant with your brother though things changed. It is not good to have a pregnant woman under any additional stress that is not strictly needed."

Languages are something I have excelled at. I am fluent in English, French, German, Italian, and of course my native tongue Spanish. I can also read and write in Latin and Ancient Greek. I may not be the most graceful wife out there but I will be able to give my husband good council and will be able to speak with the ambassadors that come to visit our court. "What kind of tests mother?" I am so nervous I am going to embarrass myself.

She smiles at me and I can tell she is thinking of when she first moved to Spain. "Sometimes your father would have different ambassadors have a private supper with us and I could tell he was testing what my parents told him I was capable off. He wanted to see if I truly was fluent in French like he was told. Another time he had the archbishop over and wanted him to test my knowledge of the scripture. Once he was satisfied he stopped doing things like that. it helped that I got pregnant so fast and that our first child was a male heir but you will prove yourself honey don't you worry. Just make sure to never ever make your husband look foolish. If you have to make yourself look simple to keep him feeling in control than you do that."

From the little bit of time I spent with Edward I am positive that is excellent advice. I saw him hit his squire for trying to change his mind on the saddle he was using. "I will heed your advice mother and make sure to make my husband always feel smart and in control." I have been nervous to ask this of her but I need to know before I go. "What do I do if you takes a mistress?" I ask my mother quietly.

For a moment I don't think she is going to respond. She looks out the window for a long while than looks back at me. "You ignore it my dear. Just accept that he will at one point in time take a mistress. You need to pretend like everything is alright and not act jealous. Do not allow your feelings on the matter to show to anyone except Rosalie. She is the only person you will be able to trust. Mistresses will come and go but you are his wife and his queen." I wonder if my father ever took a mistress. I don't ever remember one but that doesn't mean he didn't.

"That brings me to another lesson. Once you are queen you will have ladies. Rosalie will be your head lady in waiting and the only one from your homeland. It is your job to secure the advantageous marriages and keep them safe and happy. But do not trust them my dear. They are English and though they may seem to care and love for you they will be reporting to the King and other spies. Only trust like Rosalie like I have told you. I made that mistake when I came here and quickly learned that Esme was my only true confidant." In my entire life my mother has never been this open to me about her true feelings.

"Was it that horrible when you first came here mother?"

She looks at and shakes her head. "It was difficult at first. I was away from my family for the first time and thrown into a strange land with a stranger for a husband. In time I adjusted and now I am quite happy here with your father. I have been blessed with 7 children and two of them made it to adult hood. I have nothing to complain about and now I love Spain like it truly is my own homeland. You will find happiness in time too Isabella you just need to be patient."

Our open talks continue on for the last days I am home and they give me a sense of security for my adventure. I used to love that the one thing about me that was Spanish was my name. But the closer I get to leaving I almost wish that my mother had named me a more British name like she did with Emmett. I know father wanted to name him Carlos but mother begged to name him after her brother who died in battle and my father ceded wanting to keep her happy. I know I had a sister that died who had more British name, she was named Anne after my grandmother. By the time I was born my father's sister Isabella has passed away in childbirth and they wanted to honor her. I just worry that my name will stick out at my new home.

The day of my departure is a sad day. There is a great fanfare set up at the port and all of my people are out to wave me farewell. I kiss my sister in law good bye and she assures me that I have nothing to fear. She tells me that she was scared too but now she is happily married and pregnant.

My brother holds me tight and whispers into my ear, "Be careful Bella. England is not your home and they are not loyal to you. Keep yourself guarded." I hold on to him tighter and almost refuse to let go, but alas I have to. I hug my mother and father good bye and step on to the ship that is carrying me to my fate.

Rosalie joins me and grabs my hand. We stand on deck until our homeland is nothing but a speck in the horizon. Once we can no longer see land I turn and look at Rosalie for the first time. Tears are silently falling down her cheeks and it is obvious to see that she is crushed. "Rosa what is wrong."

"It doesn't matter anymore Bella." She cries out softly. I have been so consumed with my own depression that I haven't noticed that my best friend has been hurting as well. "Don't worry your parents will be joining us in a few months."

Rosalie cries harder and rests her head on my shoulder. "It's not them Bella. I...I..." I grab her and take her to my rooms below deck. Once we are behind closed doors she cries even harder. I just hold her until the sobs subside and she is able to speak again. "There is a reason your father decided to send me with you to England."

"I know Rosa, you're my best friend, and he wanted me to have you with me in England." I feel rather guilty about it but I am glad not to have to go alone. Rosalie shakes her head no slowly. "That isn't it Bella."

I give her a confused look. "Well what else could it be?" I have no idea what could have forced my father to send her from his court. "It's because your brother and I are in love."

a/n let me know if you like this story and if I should continue it.


End file.
